Hulk Hogan
Hulk Hogan battled Kim Jong-il in Hulk Hogan and Macho Man vs Kim Jong-il alongside Macho Man Randy Savage. He also made cameo appearances in Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD and Frederick Douglass vs Thomas Jefferson and hosted an ERB News video. He was portrayed by Nice Peter on all occasions. Information on the rapper Terry Gene Bollea, better known as Hulk Hogan, was born on August 11th, 1953, in Augusta, Georgia. He is a famous professional wrestler, being a 12-time world heavyweight champion, winner of the Royal Rumble two years in a row in 1990 and 1991, and widely regarded as one of the best of all time. He had a reality show on VH1 called Hogan Knows Best after departing from the WWF (now known as the WWE) in 1994. In 2015, a sex tape featuring him was discovered, in which he refers to several black pro-wrestlers in a derogatory manner, leading to his dismissal by the WWE. ERBoH Bio HEY, BROTHERS!! WELCOME TO MY BIO, HULKAMANIACS! MY REAL NAME IS TERRANCE GENE BOLLEA AND I'M A PROFESSIONAL WRESTLER FROM THE WWF, THE WORLD WRESTLING FEDERATION!! I WAS THE CHAMPION FROM 1989-1992 UNTIL RIC FLAIR TOOK MY BELT!!! AHHHHHHH, THAT STILL MAKES ME MAD!!!!!!!!!!!! SORRY, THAT WAS MY ROID RAGE. I USED TO HAVE A PRETTY SERIOUS STEROID PROBLEM. I'VE ALSO GOT TYPE II DIABETES, BROTHER!!! YOU CAN CHECK OUT MY ENTIRE FAMILY ON THE VH1 REALITY SHOW "HOGAN KNOWS BEST." THERE YOU CAN SEE MY BEAUTIFUL WIFE LINDA WHO IS DIVORCING ME BECAUSE I CHEATED ON HER, MY DAUGHTER BROOKE THE "SINGER" AND MY SON, NICK, WHO ALMOST KILLED SOMEONE IN A CAR ACCIDENT! MY FAMILY'S PRETTY TROUBLED, BROTHER! BUT AS LONG AS I GOT THIS SWEET ASS BLONDE HAIR, MY BANDANA AND A YELLOW SHIRT I CAN RIP OFF THEN OHHHHH YEAHHHHH, THESE TWENTY-FOUR INCH PYTHONS ARE COMIN' FOR YOUUUU!!!! Appearance in the battle (cameo) 'Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD:' Hogan can be seen ripping off his shirt while Nice Peter says "or let me just tell you what I see". Lyrics 'Verse 1:' You got a ring side seat to your own smackdown, brother! You look like Sonic the Hedgehog's mother! You're a freak, a phony, a rice-a-roni jabroni! I'm gonna bounce you like a check for my alimony! Come on, dude! All the little Hulksters know: I'll hang you from the ropes like a South Park puppet show! I'll choke hold you hostage like Laura Ling! Brother, I'll leg drop your ass back to Beijing! 'Verse 2:' [Hulk Hogan gets shot by Kim Jong-il, so he tags in Macho Man Randy Savage to take over.] (Macho Man's verse) Trivia *The real Hulk Hogan appeared in an unofficial ERB News with Leonardo da Vinci, Nice Peter as Hulk Hogan, the ghost of Macho Man, and André the Giant. **This makes him the second person known to have seen their battle, after Lady Gaga. *He is the first rapper to only have one verse. *Although he was knocked out after Kim Jong-il's second verse, Hogan made a background appearance during Macho Man's verse. Gallery Epic Rap Battles of History News with Hulk Hogan.|Hogan hosting an ERB News Hulk and peter.jpg|The real Hulk Hogan with Nice Peter as Hulk Hogan A hulk and macho and hulka gian.jpg|Hulk Hogan (Nice Peter), the real Hulk Hogan, and the ghost of Macho Man Randy Savage (EpicLLOYD) in the deleted ERB News video 10462729 777201115681847 8794879250356386990 n.jpg|Hulk Hogan with André the Giant Johan TJ vs FD.png|Hulk Hogan's cameo in Frederick Douglass vs Thomas Jefferson Hogan Avatar.jpg|The real Hulk Hogan's YouTube avatar Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Cameo Category:ERB News Category:ERB News Host Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Hulk Hogan and Macho Man vs Kim Jong-il Category:Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD Category:Nice Peter Category:Team Rapper